Fire and Water
by eragon4ever
Summary: Finn is distraught over PB rejecting him, and Flame Princess's denial to him has only made it worse. Finn, determined to win her heart without burning himself, sets out to find a way to be with her. Takes place after Hot to the Touch.
1. A New Quest

**Hey y'all. My name's eragon4ever. And I'd like to start off by saying that my name is a lie. When I made this account, I was suffering from a severe case of PIDS (Post Inheritance Depression Syndrome). But I'm past that now, and here I am, writing a Righteous Flame fic. I am _way_ into FpxFinn. If Pendleton Ward doesn't pursue their relationship, I am gonna be _so_ PISSED. But in the mean time, I just thought I'd entertain myself and whoever happens to be reading this.**

**1. A New Quest**

Jake watched Finn, who was slumped over on the couch, with growing concern.

"Come on, Finn. It's been three days since you left the treehouse." said Jake.

"So?" asked Finn, blunt as ever.

"So, you need to get out, fight a monster or sumthin'!"

"Man, my life is like a fart! I don't want to go outside. It'll only remind me of _her_." he snapped.

Jake thought for the twentieth time about ways to get Finn out of the house, but short of kidnapping him, it would be a fruitless endeavor.

_I didn't want to do this bro, but you give me no choice._ he thought. Stretching into a flat sheet of flesh, he yelled "Hey Finn!" and engulfed his brother.

"Jake! Dude, this is not cool!" called Finn, his voice muffled.

"I'm doing this for your own good, man." replied Jake.

Jake grew huge and bounded across the land of Ooo. He reached his destination after about 30 minutes. As he approached the string of volcanoes that marked the border of the fire kingdom, he shrunk slightly, and soon he spotted a small, humanoid being made completely of fire sitting on a rock at the base of one of the taller fiery mountains.

"Hey! Flambo, what's happenin'?" he said.

"The usual, but why'd ya call me ova here?" replied Flambo.

Jake deposited Finn roughly on the ground, and said,

"I need you to teach me and Finn that spell you cast on me the other day, Flame Shield."

Flambo rubbed his chin in thought, and he finally said,

"Ah, what da heck? I can teach it to yous two. Is dis by any chance about the princess?"

"Yeah." replied Jake.

Finn, who had been lying on the ground where Jake dropped him, perked up at this.

"But, I don't think dat it'll be a solution to your problem." said Flambo.

"Why not?" asked Finn.

"Becuz', it only gives ya a few hours o' protection. But I happens to know a sumthin' that will work."

"Well, come on, what is it? Come on man, spit it out!" exclaimed Finn, almost too eager for his own good.

"Alright, alright, geez! There's dis magic flowa, right? Well, if an elemental eats it, den their powers are reduced a LOT." said Flambo.

"So you're saying that I could touch her without getting burned?" inquired Finn.

"Dat's exactly what I'm sayin'."

Finn uttered a cry of joy.

"So Flambo, where can we find this magic flower?" asked Jake.

"That's da thing, I doesn't know." replied the fire elemental.

"Well that's helpful." said Jake.

"Hey, I'm good, but not _dat_ good."

"Yeah, okay. See ya, Flambo."

"Alright, brudda."

As Finn watched the line of volcanoes in the distance receded, he informed Jake of his plan.

"You should go to Marceline. She's thousands of years old, so she's bound to know _something_ about this flower. I'll go see Peebles, maybe she's got a book on it, or sumthin'."

"Cool dude."

**Yay!**

_The lonely god reveals himself._


	2. Embers

**Yo yo yo yo-yo! I'm feeling super bloobalooby today, so ima gonna go ahead and post a SECOND CHAPTER! Mind blowing, right? I know. But I prefer English muffins. But enough of that. China rules the world now. Or does it? I might be outside your window. Then again, it might be your toaster. But I think you know the answer to that as well as I. Kinda like in a horror movie. I was all like AAJDHFKSJDSIUHFWVBAFJWEBUFY! :O :O :O :O! I forgot to take my medication today. **

**2. Embers**

"Yo Peebles! Ya home?" shouted Finn as he knocked on the huge candy palace door. Soon, it swung open and Finn was greeted by a familiar face.

"What brings you here this afternoon, Master Finn?" asked the short candy person.

"Hey Peppermint Butler, yeah, I'm here 'cause I need to do some research with Princess Bubblegum. That cool?"

"Of course, Master Finn. Right this way."

Peppermint Butler led Finn through a myriad of passages until they finally came to a room that seemed to be a study. It was rather sparsely furnished, having only an oak writing desk to the left side of the room, in the far corner, a small, but tall (rhyming words RULEZ!) table and stools opposite the desk, and a couple of sofas, on the right side of the room, facing left. Large windows surrounded Finn on all sides. And at the desk, sat the one and only, Princess Bubblegum.

Finn plopped down on one of the sofas and said

"Hey Princess. What's goin' on?"

"Oh, hi Finn. I'm just working on a shape-shifting serum. It'll allow you to become any animal you want. You just drink it, and think of the animal you want to become."

"Algebraic! Anyways, I need your help. I need to do some research on this magical flower that will tone down an elemental's powers."

"Alright. But just out of curiosity, does this have anything to do with that princess from the Fire Kingdom?"

Finn blushed slightly.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"How could I not? An entire goblin village, almost burnt to the ground? There's no way I could miss that." said the candy princess.

"Oh yeah..."

"Anyways, let's go to the royal library, there should be something about this flower there."

"Hey Marceline. Listen, I'm only here because I need to ask you sumthin'." said Jake.

"Oh yeah? What would this 'something' be?" asked Marceline as she floated lazily around the room.

"I need to know if you know anything about a magical flower that will tone down an elemental's powers."

"Nope. Not that I can remember."

"Oh, well alright then. Let me know if you remember anything."

"Sure thing, Jake." replied the vampire queen.

"I'd better go to the Candy Kingdom to help Finn and Princess Bubblegum do research." Jake said to himself.

Finn and Princess Bubblegum had been searching and searching for hours on end when Jake finally arrived.

"Hey party people! What's up?" he asked jovially.

"We've just been searching through the entire royal library for any mention of this 'magic flower' that Finn has been telling me about." the princess replied wearily.

"And?"

"Nothing yet." said Finn. "Wait! Here it is!"

It was in a small book entitled _A history of the magical plants and herbs of Ooo_.

"It says here that it can only be found in..." Finn gulped. "...the Nightosphere."

"Oh no. Man, we can't go back there!" said Jake. "I mean literally, we cant! We're all out of bug milk, and the nearest place that sells it is in the City of Thieves!"

"Dude, we can just ask Marceline to open up a portal." said Finn.

"Oh, right. Never mind."

They went back to Marceline's house and asked her to open a portal.

"Alright, but if you guys die, I'm gonna be really pissed."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Finn assured her.

"Okay, here goes." she said, and a flaming hole ripped itself into existence out of thin air.

The two shared a last look of dread, and leapt through the portal.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! There. That's your two chapters for the day. Also, I wish all of you a happy mother's day weekend! Please Rate and Review.**

_The lonely god reveals himself._


	3. The Lord of Evil

**Hey there! Just good ol' me, your noble steed, with a new chapter for you. Enjoy if you want!**

**3. The Lord of Evil**

The two heroes emerged from the portal into a nightmarish landscape. A demonic wasteland filled with chaos and many unhappy and unsatisfied demons greeted their eyes, all of it engulfed in great flames.

"Let's get that flower and get out of here. This place is way freaky." said Jake.

"Yeah man."

They set off in a random direction, scouring the land for any sign of a flower. They traversed mountains, valleys, and plains, not once seeing anything that remotely resembled a flower. After a couple of hours, Finn said,

"Man, I don't think we're gonna find that flower. Let's just go."

"No way, dude," said Jake, "we still haven't paid our old friend Hunson Abadeer a visit. He might know something."

"It's worth a shot, I guess. But if we die, I'm blaming you."

They found their way to the Lord of Evil's house, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice said.

"Finn and Jake." said Finn.

The door opened, and revealed a 'man' in his late 40s, with blue skin, flat black hair, and a cleanly cut business suit.

"Ah, Finn and Jake! How nice of you to drop by! What's the occasion?" said Hunson.

"We need to know if you have a magical flower." said Jake.

"Mmm, yes, the flower of _Minorans_. I know it well. Come in, I'll show you." he said, beckoning.

"Here it is."

The vampire pointed to a glass case, in which lay a single flower. It was arguably the most beautiful thing Finn had ever seen, with one obvious exception. It was a deep sapphire color, with petals that curved into a shallow cup shape, and had multiple stamens sprouting from the center.

"You understand that I cannot give this, the last of it's kind, to you for free. There is a price."

"Of course. What is it you ask of us?" asked Jake.

"I need you to deliver a message to Marceline."

"Is that it?" said Finn.

"Yes."

"What's the message?" asked Jake.

"It goes as follows: 'The weather is nice in the trees and the monkeys are flying low.'"

"Okay, we'll do that."

"Great! Well, here's the flower! Oh, and to make it work, follow these instructions."

The evil lord waved his hand, and a book materialized out of thin air.

"Cool. Thanks man!" said Jake.

"No problem, guys. If there's ever anything you need, just ask."

"Sure thing! Bye!" said Finn.

The duo left without another hitch, and when they left the portal, they delivered the message to Marceline.

"Oh really? He said that? Thanks guys." she said.

"Anytime, Marcy." said Finn.

"Hey, I've got to go, but I'll see you guys later. I've got some umm... unfinished business to attend to."

"Okay. Later!"

And with that, they went back to the Candy Kingdom to tell the princess about the book that Hunson gave them.

"Hi boys!" said Princess Bubblegum when they entered her study.

"Hey." Finn said.

"You seem happy." she said.

"No, it's just that it's been a really long day." said Finn.

"Listen, we just need to drop off this book that Hunson Abadeer gave us on how to prepare the flower." said Jake.

"Alright then. I'll see you fellas tomorrow."

"Cool." said Finn.

And they went back to the treehouse to sleep until the next morning.

As he lay in bed, Finn reminisced about the week's events.

_I just can't seem to like a girl. Every time I try, my own or someone else's heart is borken. But this flower will solve that. Hopefully. _

And he slowly drifted into the surreal realm of his waking dreams.

**There. I just wanted to have a Finn reminiscing time. Next chapter will probably be set in Fire Kingdom, as well as the next one after that. Probably.**

_The lonely god reveals himself._


	4. Chapter 4?

**Hey you guys. As you might already know, my account was hacked some time last night. I have returned most of the the things the hacker changed back to normal, with the exclusion of the pictures. Everything is fine now, he/she didn't change my password or anything like that. But, on a lighter note, here is a long-awaited chapter for Fire and Water. **

**ACTUALLY, ON SECOND THOUGHT, I think I'll start a new Fiolee fic. They are my otp. **

**GO DOWN ↓**

**DENIED! MUAHAHA!**


End file.
